Because Of A Lullaby
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: At a fancy party Romeo and Wendy asleep after listening to a lullaby. Wendy wakes up and leaves her phone with him. Romeo wakes up after and wants to return it. But he never expected falling in love to be involved with a simple task. One Shot.


**Wooh! First a GrayLu one-shot now a RoWen! Go Fairy Tail XD**

**Well my goal for the word count was 1, 800 (only the story portion) but now it's only 1, 700. Well close enough right?**

**Presenting: Because Of A Lullaby**

* * *

"Wendy! Hurry and get ready for the party!" Wendy's parents reminded her for the seventh time of the morning.

"I get it!" Wendy answered from the washroom when she finished her shower. She wrapped a towel around her body then left the washroom and entered her bedroom. The two rooms were connected.

Wendy opened her closet and picked out sweats and a Hello Kitty shirt then chose her black Converse for when she was leaving. She quickly did her hair, which was a messy bun, then ran down the stairs and into the family room. She quickly opened the T.V and started watching anime.

Her mom walked out of her bedroom then saw Wendy's choice of clothing and immediately sent her back into her bedroom for a change of clothes.

"Why do I need to?" Wendy sighed as she opened her closet again. All she saw were sweats, skinny jeans, graphic tees and sweaters. Wendy ran to her sister's room and went straight to her closet.

Wendy's sister, Juvia, just laid on her bed while reading mangas and eating Pockey. "Mom bothering you with clothes again?" Juvia finally asked when she saw Wendy's struggle.

"Yeah." Wendy said, looking at the 'small fancy clothes' section in Juvia's closet.

"Just get the chiffon you usually wear with jeans." Juvia suggested as she turned the page of the manga.

"I can't. Mom said to wear a dress since you are too."

"Must suck to be the youngest, you have to be like Gray and I."

"Yeah, it does." Wendy said with frustration.

"Just wear the white laced dress with my grey cardigan." Juvia pointed to two pieces of clothes as she opened another pack of Pockey.

Wendy took the two pieces of clothes then left the room saying, "Thanks and nice dress."

Juvia just nodded as Wendy left.

"Hurry!" Their parents called. "We'll be late!"

Wendy undressed quickly and put on the dress and grabbed a pony tail as she made her way down the stairs. She slipped on her converse and entered the car.

"Ah, safe." Wendy sighed in the car then saw what Gray was not wearing. "Gray! Clothes!"

"Ah sorry!" Gray screamed as he scrambled for his formal clothes.

"Wendy-" Their mother started, "What's that on your feet?"

"Shoes." She bluntly replied.

"I told you to wear the flats I bought you!"

"I'm sorry."

Her dad, Gray and Juvia started laughing at her.

_I hope the party will end soon. _Wendy thought.

* * *

Romeo left his bedroom, wearing a grey long cardigan, a striped blue shirt and jeans.

"Woah! Fancy Romeo!" Natsu grinned as he ruffled his hair.

"I just fixed it Natsu-nii!" Romeo complained as he tried making it stay down once again.

"Get in the car kids! Hurry!" Macao called out and the two of them ran to their car.

"Why are we even going to this party?" Romeo asked with a grim face. "You know I hate going to parties."

"Yeah but it's one of my favourite co-worker's birthday! And he wanted me to invite my kids." Macao explained.

"But I won't know anyone!" Romeo complained.

"You never know." Macao said. "My co-worker knows a lot of people. He _is _rich."

"Yeah! Luce said she'll be there!" Natsu cheered.

"Heartfillia will be there. I don't remember who else. Your aunt might be there though."

Scary thought of their aunt ran across their minds. "Anything but that!"

Finally Macao parked the car and they entered a high-class hotel.

"I'm kind of scared now." Romeo stated.

"Now don't be such a kid! There's Luce and Eve! Talk to them!" Natsu exclaimed while dragging Romeo along.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled then Gray came along. Natsu and Gray almost beat each other up if it wasn't for Lucy. The three of them soon drifted away from Eve and Romeo.

"Hey Eve." Romeo said, holding his hand up.

"Hey." He slapped his hand then saw Chelia and immediately started running towards her.

"You just left me." Romeo sighed as he walked over to his dad.

"Welcome all to my party!" My dad's co-worker, Loki, exclaimed.

* * *

"Welcome all to my party!" My mom's co-worker, Loki, exclaimed.

Wendy sighed when she looked at the clothes she was wearing and the ones she could've wore. "I really wanted to wear my sweats."

"You can't help it. This _is _a fancy birthday party." Wendy's mom explained but Wendy still wanted to leave.

The food was soon passed out and they all ate. Wendy was first to finish so she walked over to a corner of the party room and put on earphones. She played some music then started reading fanfictions on her IPod. But she couldn't find any new ones so she moved onto mangas.

She checked her bookmarked books and saw that one of her favourite mangas updated.

She was about to cry but the love scene came on.

_'__But I love you!' Protagonist exclaimed._

_'__But what about him?' First lead asked._

_'__What about me?' Second lead questioned, with a hurt face._

_'__Or is it me?' Antagonist smirked._

_KYA~ Harem formed!, _Wendy read in her head almost squealing.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Wendy?" Natsu asked, shoving a piece of meat on bone in his mouth.

"Oh yeah. It is." Romeo said as he got up from his seat. "I'll be excused first."

"Okay!" Macao said, munching on meat as well.

Romeo was about to talk to Wendy when he saw her on the verge of tears then the mood quickly changed and she squealed. Curious as to what she was doing, Romeo sat next to her and saw she was reading manga.

"Wendy. Oi Wendy." Romeo called out. She didn't reply so he took out an earphone. "I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, it's Romeo." Wendy said, eyeing him.

"Yes it's me." He said as he put on the earphone he took from Wendy. "Oh you're listening to a lullaby deep kind of song."

"I'm sorry! It's a climax scene in the manga so I needed a song that suited it. And it's called Clockwork Lullaby*!" Wendy said as she closed her phone.

"It's a really good song." Romeo remarked with a hint of drowsiness in his words. Soon enough he fell asleep.

"Sheesh, what a kid." Wendy sighed but soon started to blush when she felt his head on her shoulder.

"G-Get off!" Wendy whispered but he didn't get off. He was quietly sleeping with a smile on his face.

But soon she fell asleep as well and she rested her head on his head.

"Aww! What a cute couple!" The people who were eating smiled.

* * *

"Wendy. Wendy. Get up." Juvia said as she patted her shoulder. "We're leaving in a while.

"Ah okay. Call me again when we're actually leaving."

"Okay. And make sure you wake up your boyfriend before you leave." Juvia teased which made Wendy blush.

"He's not by boyfriend!" She whispered, careful not to wake up Romeo.

"Right." Juvia rolled her eyes then left.

Wendy opened her phone and saw the song was on repeat. She stopped the song but immediately felt Romeo flinch and become restless when she turned it off. So she kept playing it and opened notes. She typed:

_Romeo, did you have a nice sleep? I guess you must really like Clockwork Lullaby._

_I'm lending you my phone since I don't want to wake you up. But make sure you return it to me!_

_~Wendy_

With that she unlocked her password and set the note she typed as her home screen. She stood up and moved him against the wall so he had support with his head then soon left the party.

* * *

"Oi. Sleeping Beauty. Wake up." Natsu said, poking him with a random stick.

"Ugh, Wendy and I are-" Romeo moved his hand to feel Wendy's hand but felt a hard cold wall, and was suddenly wide awake. "Where's Wendy?"

"Dude, she was one of the first ones to leave." Natsu explained, helping his little brother up.

"Then why am I still listening to her music?" Romeo asked him, but his answer was dragging him out of the dining hall and throwing him into their car.

"Ow. Natsu-nii that hurt!" Romeo complained, scratching aching parts of his body.

"Did you not notice you were the last person in the hall?" Natsu asked while opening his window.

"Sorry." Romeo sighed then noticed the song was being repeated. He opened the phone the earphone he was using was connected to. He swiped the lock screen and read the note.

"Wendy gave it to me." Romeo muttered. "Tomorrow I'll go look for her!"

* * *

Tomorrow Romeo walked around town to look for her but it was no use. It was evening when he was about to give up after he was going to buy some graham crackers. Suddenly he saw the Wendy with a boy.

"We-" Romeo was about to call out but quickly hid behind a pile of toilet paper. "Who's he?"

Romeo started to spy on them and try to figure out who he was.

"How about hot pot for dinner tonight?" The boy asked.

"Okay Nii-chan!" Wendy smiled as she grabbed packs of vegetables for their dinner.

_Oh, just her brother. Gray was the name I think._ Romeo sighed in relief as he was about to approach her with her phone and earphones in his hand.

"We-" Romeo was about to say until he saw her brother glare at her.

"Nii-chan you're making a scary face." Wendy said and turned around to look at what her brother glared at. But Romeo ran away as reflex.

He quickly paid for the graham crackers and ran home. _Dang it! That was my only chance!_

* * *

The next day Romeo took a stroll in the park while eating graham crackers.

"I wonder if I'll see Wendy." Romeo sighed then a head appeared out of a bush.

"Did you need me?" Wendy asked.

"Uhh yes! Your phone! Here!" Romeo said as he returned it to her.

"Thank you!" Wendy smiled as she sat beside him. Romeo suddenly felt a blush appear on his face but was lucky Wendy was a bit dense.

"Graham cracker?" Romeo asked, holding up a pack of crackers.

"Sure!" Wendy took one and started munching on it. "This is good!"

Romeo stared at her the whole time; _I think I'm falling in love._

* * *

***Clockwork Lullaby is a song by Rin (Vocaloid)!**

**Uh, I really did not know how to finish this.. GO GRAHAM CRACKERS! Yeah I love them. This story is actually based of this fantasy I made when I was day dreaming at a party.**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
